prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spoel
Spoel is the antagonistic pairing of Noel Kahn and Spencer Hastings. Relationship They have had a handful of interactions throughout the many seasons. However, their interactions quickly became antagonistic after Season 6, when Noel was revealed to have been helping A in the Dollhouse and was the one responsible for covering Spencer in blood. After Dollhouse, he attempted to kill Spencer along with the other Liars, and his efforts resulted in her being shot. Series |-|Season 1= The pair didn't have a lot of interactions in Season 1, although Spencer mentioned him a few times due to him dating her best-friend, Aria Montgomery for a brief time. In some episodes throughout Season 1, Noel looks at Spencer without her noticing. |-|Season 2= *The pair still didn't seem to have a ton of notable entries together. *Noel and Spencer became more suspicious of each other during this season. *Spencer and Noel were reportedly single around the same time, even though Noel was really secretly still with Jenna Marshall. *The two of them seemed to show more hate towards each other in this season. *The two worked together on the fashion show. |-|Season 3= *There was definitely notable interactions between the two *In The Kahn Game Noel lies to Spencer in a game of 'truth' against Jenna *In What Lies Beneath Spencer confronts Noel in the hallway saying he lied to her and his response is "Which time?" and after a little bit of a conversation Noel responds to one of Spencer's comments with "It's kinda hot, knowing you think I'm capable of murder", making Spencer storm off in frustration. *Later that episode, Spencer goes into Noel's locker, and hides in the locker room, only to eventually get caught by Noel when she goes to put his phone back, saying "Can I help you?" Spencer makes a get away without getting noticed by the other guys in the room *Then Noel sent a video to Spencer of Maya St. Germain the night she went Missing with a note saying "Stay out of my locker!" and a big smiley face. *In This Is A Dark Ride, Spencer was really worried about Noel when he was choking. She then tries to help him. This shows that Spencer might care about Noel and his life. *After Noel reveals that him choking was a prank, Spencer scoffs and says, "You're amazing," before walking away. |-|Season 4= TBA |-|Season 5= TBA Trivia * They were acquaintances before the first season and were briefly friends around the time that Aria had a fling with Noel. * She saw him undress in "What Lies Beneath" after she had to hide in the boy's locker room to avoid being caught by him. * He sent her the footage of Maya leaving his cabin after she broke into his locker and failed to find it. This lead to her figuring out what happened to Maya the night of her murder. * She slashed his hand once when he was trying to steal a key off of her in "March of Crimes". * Noel was present at the Dollhouse during Spencer's torturing and assisted Charlotte in torturing Spencer. ** He made Spencer believe that she had killed someone when she hadn't. Quotes Gallery Spoel 8.jpg Spoel 7.jpg Spoel 5.jpg Spoel 4.jpg Spoel 3.jpg Spoel 2.jpg Spoel 10.jpg Spoel 11.jpg Spoel 12.jpg spoel2.jpg Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonistic Pairings Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 7